Valentine's Colours
by crazyhpcfan
Summary: Lois regrets her choice of clothing when an sms makes rounds on Valentine's Day.


I know that Valenties' Day was over a month ago; I posted this as part of the Clois gift exchange. I keep on forgetting to post this on this forum. So, here it is.

Also posted on the Clois fanfic forums on kstite under the penname of clois4ever30.

This is the Valentines gift for KatherineKent. Hope you enjoy this.

This takes place in an AU, with Clois attending MetU.

Inspired by an sms I got on Valentine's Day this year.

Valentine's Colours

Lois Lane hated Valentine's Day. Or as she called it, Singles Appreciation Day. She particularly hated the explosion of red and pink all over, the commercialization of the holiday, not to mention the idiots who use it as an excuse to be romantic one day of the year. It didn't help that she had just broken up with her boyfriend. And Smallville, the sweetheart that he was, came to her dorm room (Thank God for mixed dorms!) with a supply of Rocky Road and romantic movies. He knew the drill pretty well after going through it a few times over the years.

She was brought out of her musing when someone called out, "Hey Lane, wanna go out on a date with me?"

She looked distastefully at the guy. "Look, I am not interested in going on a date right now. I just got out of a relationship, what makes you think that I would be interested?"

A girl, who was passing by, asked her, "Didn't you got the text? It had the dress code for today." She handed Lois her phone.

_FEB14 DRESS CODES-2013_

_Pink – going to propose_

_Orange- already in love_

_Blue – applications welcomed_

_Black – not interested in love_

_Yellow – failure_

_Green – accepted_

_Red – already booked_

_White- double side_

_NOTE: ALL COLLEGE STUDENTS MUST FOLLOW THIS DRESS CODE._

_send 2 all college students._

"So you think I want to go on a date simply because I am wearing blue?" Lois asked.

The girl nodded. "That's how things are going to work today. You just have to live with people asking you out all day." At seeing the look on Lois' face, she added, "You could always go back and change, you know."

Lois shook her head. She didn't have much of a choice in her wardrobe for today. All she had was her current outfit, something in yellow, and a pink blouse that Lucy had got for her a couple of years ago.

She sighed. _Well, at least it's only for one day. I can take it._

_I spoke too soon._

The day was almost over, and Lois was just about ready to strangle the next person who asked her out. It would have been nice if the people who asked her were actually nice, but _no,___most of her 'applications' _had _to come from obnoxious, rude and downright insulting jocks.

Lois thought about Clark and how he was doing. Maybe she should go cheer him up after today, if her experiences were any indication. Mr. Primary Colours would have had it just as bad, if not worse.

She sighed. As bad as being single was for her, it had to be even worse for Clark. He and Lana had broken up for good (she hoped) a few weeks ago. Smallville had said that he no longer loved Lana, and that he was in love with someone else, and it wasn't fair to lead Lana on when he had no feelings for her.

She wondered who was the girl Smallvile was in love with. Knowing him, he'll tell the girl today. He was a romantic like that.

"Lois." She turned around to see Clark, dressed in his usual red-blue combo.

"Clark," she said smiling.

"Can-can I um, ask you something?" he stammered.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Willyougooutonadatewithme?" he asked in a rush.

Lois was shocked. "What?"

Clark gulped. He took a calming breath and repeated, "Lois, will you go out on a date with me?" He looked at her with those adorable puppy dog eyes which made it impossible for her (or anyone really) to say no to him.

It was then she realized that the girl Clark was in love with was her. And the reason her relationships has failed recently? She didn't love them, and she was in love with Clark. She smiled and said, "Of course Clark, I'll go out on a date with you."

Clark's smile could have lit up all of Metropolis and Gotham combined. "Dinner tonight? I can pick you up, and I'll take you to your favourite restaurant."

Lois agreed.

At dinner both of them were wearing something orange. And they just knew that it was the start of something beautiful.

Please review!


End file.
